


Don't take the Boy

by lovestoread92



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestoread92/pseuds/lovestoread92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of sorts of Tim Mcgraws Don't take the girl in the life of Klaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 3

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wouldn't leave my brain so here it is. The song this is based off is Don't take the girl by Tim Mcgraw if you like country and for some reason have not heard the song check it out on youtube but be warned the music video may produce massive amounts of tears so yeah enjoy!!

Daddy come on hurry! it was a nice sunny spring day and Blaine was excited because his daddy didn't work today. Instead his dad was taking him fishing he was doing something with Blaine and that was exciting because his daddy always seems to be at office.  
I'm coming son the older man replied watching his son try to get the bangs of his unruly curly hair out of his eyes. He was just glad he got Blaine out of the house, away from all the show tunes and Disney prince nonsense he loved to do, don't get him wrong he loved his son; he did but it was just hard to bond with your son when all he wanted to do was play with his Disney dolls he got from your mother.  
Dad!! The little boy interrupted the older mans thoughts. If we don't hurry all the good fish are gong to be gone come on!!   
Alright son I'm coming. Lets go he said, come on he takes Blaine's hand.  
ok Blaine so you remember what I taught you.  
Blaine rolled his eyes at that. Yes you have to put the line through the holes like this he said grabbing the line and showing his dad then you put the hook on and put the worm on it then you take it and you get ready and umm what's that word again when you throw it in the water??   
Cast it, the older man said patiently.  
Yeah, Blaine replied cast it I knew that!! and wait for the worm to hook!!!!  
Blaine got a proud look from his dad at that and he was so happy because he hardly for looks like that from his dad cooper got them more then he did.  
Ok are you ready his dad asked him???  
Yeah Blaine said excited he tried to cast his line out but it fell to the ground.   
He looked at it sadly daddy he said it didn't work!!  
That's alright Blainy he said to the little boy quickly; seeing the tears. Here let me show you he took Blaine hands in his and cast it out with him.  
Ready and go!!! the line went out into the water this time.  
Good job Blaine!!  
Daddy come on hurry! it was a nice sunny spring day and Blaine was excited because his daddy didn't work today. Instead his dad was taking him fishing he was doing something with Blaine and that was exciting because his daddy always seems to be at office.  
I'm coming son the older man replied watching his son try to get the bangs of his unruly curly hair out of his eyes. He was just glad he got Blaine out of the house, away from all the show tunes and Disney prince nonsense he loved to do, don't get him wrong he loved his son; he did but it was just hard to bond with your son when all he wanted to do was play with his Disney dolls he got from your mother.  
Dad!! The little boy interrupted the older mans thoughts. If we don't hurry all the good fish are gong to be gone come on!!   
Alright son I'm coming. Lets go he said, come on he takes Blaine's hand.  
ok Blaine so you remember what I taught you.  
Blaine rolled his eyes at that. Yes you have to put the line through the holes like this he said grabbing the line and showing his dad then you put the hook on and put the worm on it then you take it and you get ready and umm what's that word again when you throw it in the water??   
Cast it, the older man said patiently.  
Yeah, Blaine replied cast it I knew that!! and wait for the worm to hook!!!!  
Blaine got a proud look from his dad at that and he was so happy because he hardly for looks like that from his dad cooper got them more then he did.  
Ok are you ready his dad asked him???  
Yeah Blaine said excited he tried to cast his line out but it fell to the ground.   
He looked at it sadly daddy he said it didn't work!!  
That's alright Blainy he said to the little boy quickly; seeing the tears. Here let me show you he took Blaine hands in his and cast it out with him.  
Ready and go!!! the line went out into the water this time.  
Good job Blaine!!  
Blaine??? his dad Said at the lack or response from his son. He looked down at his son when he heard him talking to someone. It was a little boy that looked to be about Blains age, he had pale skin with chestnut colored hair and also looked way to troubled for his age.  
Dad can Kurt go fishing with us please Blaine begged pointing to the boy in question.   
He sighed, I don't know Blaine what will his mom and dad think.  
My dad wouldn't mind sir the boy said quietly with no mention of his mom at all.   
Ok son why don't you come join us for a bit he said giving in to his sons pleas.   
The three sat quietly fishing after that the rest of the afternoon , the only noises being the whispered giggles from the boys. Around four a man with a baseball hat and oil covered overalls walked through the gate frantically looking around until he saw the trio and headed over to them.  
There you are Kurt I was getting worried about you he said sternly to the little boy who just looked down tears coming to his eyes. I told you to come back to the shop at 3:45 remember he said.   
sorry daddy the little boy said quietly.   
Hey its ok the older man said softening his tone and bringing the little boy into his arms come on lets go home and you can help me make dinner ok he said causing the boy to brighten up right away.   
The older guys looks at his son lovingly as he sets him down and goes to gather his fishing stuff, that is when he notices Blaine and his dad .  
Hi he says to the pair watching the exchanging. I'm Burt Kurt's dad. Sorry if Kurt was over here bothering you, this kid is a regular social butterfly he laughs fondly at his son.   
David the other man replies shaking Burt's hand and this is my son Blaine. He was no problem at all we had fun didn't we Blaine??   
Yeah Blaine says!! Kurt is nice his son replied.  
Burt just laughed.   
Good Kurt doesn't get to play with others often I have to work at the garage to much he says looking sadly at his son. well ready to go he asked Kurt?  
Yeah daddy Kurt said saying his good bye to the Andersons and waking hand in hand with his dad towards the gate   
As they walked away Blaine tugged on his dads shirt.  
Daddy he said can Kurt come over some time ??? please he looks so sad.  
Blaine his dad sighed you just met him today you don't even know him. why don't you ask one of your other friends over?? jonnie is nice he says talking about his neighbor.   
His son looked at him with determination, and was that love for the boy on his face??/   
Please dad I will do any thing you want. I will give up my Disney stuff and play sports like you want me to do, I wont play with the girls any more only boys!! please daddy please he said tears coming to his eyes at this point.  
Mr. Anderson sighed   
Hey Burt!!! He yelled to the other adult before they got to far.   
The man in question turned around at his name looking quizzically at the other man.  
I was wondering if you and Kurt wanted to come by tomorrow for lunch ?? I have Chevy that just wont start and I thought maybe you would like to help me find the issue. The boys can play well we work??  
Burt looked at him like he lost his mind and was going to respond when he felt and tug on his hands. looking down to see a sniffley red eyed Blaine.  
Please Mr. Burt he whimpered   
Ok he grunted never being able to say no to a crying kid his wife always told him that is why Kurt was so spoiled.  
Mr. Anderson gave his address and told him to come at noon. parting there separate ways with two boys with the biggest smiles on there face known to man.


	2. Mister please don't take the boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine go on a date and trouble starts will they fine out what is really important to them??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter I am going to try next week at the latest for the next one sorry I can only type when I am at my parents and that is at most three times a weeks or so. also what I wrote is just what the story needed this is in no way my opinion on the homeless I do many service project and things with my church that helps homeless in many different ways so I have no issue with them thanks I just wanted to make that clear any way please enjoy!!

Kurt Blaine's here Burt called up the stairs.  
Already he heard his sons voice come through I told him seven.  
He heard a chuckle that sounded a lot like Blaine.   
Take your time babe, he heard as his stomach swooped. It has been a year today since Blaine and him finally made it official and started going out not wanting to ruin the friendship that they had since they were kids and he still could not get used to the fact that he was Blaine babe, it was awesome.  
OK I'm ready! He said coming down the stairs in a pair of black skinny and a red button down.   
Wow Blaine said not looking bad him self in a black shirt with red skinny jeans and a black and red poke dotted bow tie you look really hot he said.   
Uhem, he head a voice behind him and blushed. Sorry he mumbled out to a now chucking Burt at the scared look on his face.  
Dad! Kurt scolded; be nice.  
Burt just continued to laugh, OK he said finally you kids have fun you know the rules home by.  
Yes father he said home by 10, I know I know he rolled his eyes at his father straight there and straight back and if we make a detour I need to call fist and if it's to Blains house his parents must be home can we go now??  
Burt laughed at his son's impatience, yes go.   
Bye dad Kurt ran over and kissed him on the cheek. don't wait up OK?  
Yeah Burt replied it was his turn to roll his eyes this time   
You really do look hot he heard Blaine whisper as they walled out the door. along with a I know and you too from his son.  
Where here, Blaine says a little while later as they pulled up into the parking lot that lead to the park that they went to go fishing a lot as they where kids. It was the park where they first met and first became friends, it was the park they had there first kiss in. It was very important but Kurt didn't get why there where here in the first place.   
Blaine, he said this is a great gesture but why are we here??  
I know that we where going to go to dinner and movie but then I heard that they where doing a movie here tonight at this park and thought what better way to spend are year anniversary then to spend it right here where I fist met the man that I love.  
Blaine, Kurt choked out.  
I know Blaine says nervously that you don't like outside and the mosquitoes and its kind of cold he said a shiver running through him as the cool breeze blows by to prove a point. Its stupid I know...... mmmmm he gets interrupted by Kurt throwing himself at Blaine.   
I love it he says, It so romantic, let's go.  
Hold on Blaine says, I have to get something out of the car he says as he goes around and pulls out a picnic basket and a blanket. I know that its not breadstix but   
Blaine, Kurt says lovingly shut up. I love it, its so romantic I love you OK. The day I met you when we where kids that was the best day of my life. I am so glad that I went fishing that day if I didn't who knows if we would of met and then what would of happened. I would be lost without you Blaine I love you so much your my safety by love my everything ok?  
It was Blaine turn tear up this time I love you so much Kurt.  
Kurt holds out his hand for Blaine to take, lets go celebrate us OK?  
OK Blaine says.   
Its quite Kurt comments as they get closer to the park . Blaine are you sure that this is the right?? Kurt stops right there mid sentence as he catches where they are. Blaine, Kurt says they are standing right where they first met as kids by the water.  
Here Blaine says putting a blanket around his shoulders and putting the other on the ground along with the food.  
I talked to the park manger, its amazing what you can do when your dad has money.   
He stops a minute a sad smile playing on his lips at the thought of his dad.   
anyway he says shaking his thoughts away we have the whole pale to are self's. I also got.   
he points over to a big projector screen   
this and to top it all off he turns the projector on   
When Harry met Sally Kurt says in awe of the amazing person that his boyfriend is. Wow he says this is amazing Blaine. I love you so much.  
After you Blaine says smiling pointing to the blanket ,and for dinner he says sitting down I have some delicious chicken salad along with some homemade dressing, my moms of course he chuckles with Blaine and some sparkling cider just for us he says happily looking at Kurt and then getting concerned by the look on Kurtz face don't you like it??  
I love it Kurt says. It's amazing, your amazing. Wow just thanks.  
Lets watch the movie Blaine says suddenly not sure what else to say to that. He gets up and puts the move on sitting next to Kurt. Soon they finish eating there food and are laying down not really watching the movie any more when all the sudden Kurt hears a noise.  
Did you hear that? Kurt says over Blaine whining at the loss if Kurt's lips.  
No one is here Kurt. Come on lets keep kissing.  
Your right Kurt says, I am just being paranoid he goes back to kiss Blaine.  
Kurt Blaine whines when Kurt jumps off of him, but stops whining he hears his boyfriend whimpering. Please don't hurt me Please he looks up to see his boyfriend in the arms of one of the guys he sees often living in the park. He holding what he is sure us a stolen gun.  
Listen son the man says, he is an older man with a graying beard and the smell of someone who needs a shower . Now I don't want to harm any one he says. Do what I say and nothing will happen.   
Blaine stands up suddenly and the man tightens his grip on Kurt's arm who is now sobbing scared for his life and in pain from the tight grip.  
Wait!   
Blaine says holding his arms out.   
Here  
He says grabbing his wallet out of his pocket.   
Just take it he says tossing it to him  
What's that you got on your wrist??  
the man says pointing to the watch.  
looks expensive give me that too   
Here Blaine says take it.   
He takes off the watch his grandpa gave him when he turned 13.   
Take it please, just don't hurt him please.   
You have anything else for me kid?   
Blaine hesitated for just a minute as the guy as the grip on Kurt tightened   
Here Blaine yells take this he says as he hands over a set of keys. It's not much but it's a car. Just please he begs don't hurt him please.   
The man looks at Blaine for a minute and then snatches the key out of his hands ,he pushes Kurt out of his grip and Blaine rushes to catch him before he falls. As he looks up he notice s that the guys is running and running fast.   
Are you OK he asks Kurt with no reply?   
Kurt he asks again and looks down to see his boyfriend frozen still and looking terrified.   
Hey Blaine says in a consoling tone its OK he says gathering his boyfriend in his arms with silent tears in his eyes. Its OK ,I promise its OK he says Rubbing his boyfriends now hand shaped bruised arms. That is what must break Kurt somehow because all the sudden he is breaks down crying,  
Its OK Blaine says again taking Kurt further in his arms. its OK, it seems like the only thing he can say right now. he feels so helpless at this time so scared.  
They hold each other crying until all the sudden they hear a vibrate coming from Kurt's pocket. its Kurt's dad.  
Hi Mr. Hummel Blaine says hesitantly after reaching in Kurt pocket to answer.   
yes sit he says looked at Kurt confused as he sees Kurt shaking his head frantically. Yes sir, we are on the way sir ,we just had some umm car trouble. Kurt is out looking at it right now sir, he gets it now Kurt doesn't want him to tell his dad what happened Kurt its afraid it will worry his dad into another heart attack. He gets it, he worries about Burt too.  
OK sir. we will yup bye sir.   
Your dad says to get back when we can but not to worry about curfew. are your ready to go?? Blaine says hesitantly.   
Kurt shakes his head.   
OK you just let me know when, he says.  
It gets pretty late when they deiced it is time to go back, they head to the parking lot Kurt still close to his side sniffling quietly.   
Hey Blaine? Kurt says breaking the silence and talking the first time since the incident.   
Yeah Babe? Blaine says stopping to look at Kurt, who has a strange expression on his face.  
Thanks Kurt blurts out suddenly.  
For what beautiful? Blaine asks   
For saving me. Kurt says grabbing Blaine's hand . You where so amazing back there your going to have to explain this to your parents, and who knows what they will say . you're out of car. money and a watch because you gave it to a bad man just so he didn't hurt me. you where so calm and it was for me.   
Kurt, Blaine says reaching out to wipe the tears running down Kurt's face. Don't you understand yet? Those things the car the money The watch even that's all replaceable I can get that at a store or a car dealership, a bank I can never get another Kurt ever. You are special, your mine I love you and...umph he was interrupted again by a armful of Kurt.  
Sill Kurt mumbles after a few minutes of standing there. thanks.   
as they walked back that night to Blaine's house; luckily it was only a few miles away. They where happy it was just them nothing else mattered . It was at this time that Kurt realized that the wanted to marry Blaine, he knew this because as much a Kurt was Blaine's. Blaine was Kurt's as well. When they rounded the corner to get to Blaine's house they saw something in the driveway.   
Are your parent's home? Kurt asks   
No, Blaine asks why?   
there is a car in driveway he said confused.  
As they got into the driveway Blaine just stopped in shock. Blaine's car was there in the driveway with a note:  
thought that that you might be missing this saw it in a parking lot and thought with the keys in the ignition and thought I would return it safely hope all is well.   
it wasn't signed they looked for a signature a few different times. they have no idea to this day who gave it back and it didn't really matter they had what mattered to them they had each other they where safe nothing else mattered to them.   
Happy anniversary Kurt whispered,   
Happy anniversary Blaine replied pulling him into a embrace.  
They both looked and smiled at the other yeah everything was going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review and tell me how i am doing also I hope I got all the spelling a grammar mistakes out and punctuation I am not the best at it but I try please let me know thanks!!


	3. A little one on the way said its time to go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine go to the hospital to have a little one. could this happy time end up not so joyful??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this taking forever I have no computer to type on and my parents which is where I usually update from no have had no internet for a while. I am so sorry but here you go and the next one will be up soon as well.

Blaine!! Come on wake up Blaine!!   
No babe, we just had sex earlier. I want to sleep five more minutes.   
Blaine you have to get up hunny!!!  
Mom no I do not want to get up for school.  
BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON YOU DID NOT JUST COMPARE ME TO YOUR MOTHER AFTER TALKING ABOUT SEX!! YOU GET YOUR BUTT UP RIGHT NOW OR I AM DRIVING TO THE HOSPITAL MY SELF!!  
What huh?? That got Blaine attention from the dream that he was having. It was nice, he was in his bed with Kurt but he kept being nudged awake. It was very annoying he is defiantly not a morning person. That was until her heard the word hospital and then it all came back to him. Kurt he was pregnant, very pregnant at that. He was having pain when they went to bed, but not enough to have to go the hospital but now they where ready. Kurt said he was going to drive him self to the hospital if he didn't get up. He looked around and noticed Kurt was gone.   
Kurt!! Babe. Where are you? Blaine was panic as he was looking manically all over the apartment until he heard a cry in the front entryway he ran there from the bathroom only to see Kurt with water going down his leg and his hand on his stomach   
Blaine he cried I think my water broke. It came out as a sob as another contraction hit  
Oh, babe Blaine replied as he walked over to Kurt its OK Hun he says as he pulls Kurt into a hug and supports him out to the car  
the ride to the hospital was pretty uneventful Kurt was in allot of pain and the contractions where close together but not enough to be worried yet they where checked in and in a room pretty quickly after that and soon after that Burt and Carol arrived to a very upset Kurt   
YOU MEAN YOU GOT ME PREGNANT BUT YOU CAN GO OUT AND EAT AND SNICKERS AND ALL I CAN HAVE ARE SOME ICE CHIPS!!! THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU KNOW YOU INSISTED WE DIDN'T NEED A CONDOM SAID IT'S NOT LIKE WE CAN GET PREGNANT KURT AND GUESS WHAT I AM AND I'M HUNGRY   
babe just calm down its not good for the baby listen I sorry that I had a snickers I am Blaine said looking over helplessly to a very amused looking Burt and Carol   
JUST GET OUT GET THE HELL OUT!! KURT YELLED!! Until owwww, umm Blaine Kurt yelled to Blaine who was being escorted out with Burt explaining that this happens all the time and telling him about how Elisabeth must have kicked him out 20 times before Kurt was born and each time he came back she was mad he was gone   
Blaine Kurt whimpered again I don't feel good   
Blaine turned around Just as Kurt leaned over his bed and threw up Blaine ran over to Kurt holding him as he kept at it   
your OK babe your OK Blaine said as he looked down and saw something that made his blood run cold Kurt's vomit was tinged pink it was blood Kurt was throwing up blood   
Umm Carol Blaine said keeping his voice as study as possible we need the doctor now!!   
Carol looked down at where Blaine was looking and ran to the nurse's station right away. All the sudden there were a team of nurses and doctors in the room and he was being shoved out of the way, as he heard a monitor going off. Kurt, he called. Kurt, but there was no answer from him. Please he cried as a nurse was trying to escort him out of the room.   
Nurse I said get him out of here a Doctor called back as Blaine ran back in and tried once again to get to Kurt.  
No Blaine yelled no!! Get off me he screamed as another nurse went to help get Blaine out.   
Listen the doctor yelled to Blaine Mr. Anderson!! Kurt is losing a lot of blood the baby for now is doing fine but he wont be for long if we do not get him out and try to save dad so please get out and let us do are job!! All the sudden there was a long beep. Sir where losing him a nurse said   
Come on Mr. Anderson, he felt a hand on his shoulder that he quickly brushed off as he walked out the room. Not sure where he was going he kept walking as he looked up, he realized that he was outside the chapel. He slowly walked in and look around him, there where people of all kinds there. People that where crying out of sadness, people that where laughing happily, talking quietly to there friends and then some that where just sitting quietly. They looked scared, and that's when it hit him Kurt might not make it. He might lose him, he might lose the only love of his life, and the last thing he did was make him mad by eating a snickers bar. As he looked around Blaine realized he was now inside the chapel; standing there, he didn't know what to do. He was hopeless, he dropped to his knees in that chapel and did the first thing that came to mind, something that he hasn't done for a while he prayed. He prayed for Kurt, for the little life inside of him, he prayed that they would be ok that they could be a family a happy one at that. He prayed that God would just take him instead, that if any one had to go it should be him, it should be the man that hurt Kurt by cheating, the one who wasn't even wanted by his family after they found out that he gave away his grandpas watch to a homeless person for the life of his boyfriend. He prayed and asked God that he would spare Kurt because he was a good person with a great heart and people still needed him, Burt needed him. He couldn't lose another son another person he loved. He already lost Finn and Elisabeth. He just couldn't lose any more people . Blaine didn't want to live if Kurt didn't, so he prayed he prayed hard sobbing on that floor until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the eyes of Burt and the doctor with an unreadable look on there face. Burt grabbed him and led him out of the chapel come on son he whispered. as he was lead out of the chapel, all Blaine prayed one last prayer, please God he prayed don't take the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i am a jerk where a left it I promise I will have a new one soon the last chapter is coming soon. thanks for all that have commented and followed my story you guys are amazing and I really appreciate it!! here we go!!


	4. Johnny's  daddy was taking his fishing when he was 8 years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter. this is bitter sweet for me. I am glad to get this out for you and this is the first fic that I have written but now its done. haha any way enjoy!!

Come on daddy hurry up already!! A little curly haired boy yelled back to his dad who was coming slowly behind him.  
Ok ok I'm coming Blaine chuckled jeez kid your dad is not as young as he used to be you know he laughed. As he caught up to his son who had his hands on his hips his Glaze blue eyes staring back at him with a impatient look on his face  
Daddy the little boy said he said in a voice that had more authority in it then a six year old should  
If we don't hurry up all the fish are going to be gone he huffed impatiently  
You are so like your father he said more to him self then to his son Johnny listen he crouched down taking his son in his arms. Sometimes you have to be patient, this is a very special day for us and when you want to celebrate, something special then you want to have every one special to you near them so we have to wait for a little longer for the others to get here ok?  
Ok Johnny said a little wetly he really wanted to get as many fish as possible he hoped that every one would hurry up  
Come here said Blaine picking the little boy up and holding him close  
Look Johnny exclaimed suddenly pointing at where they just came from here, they come!!  
Blaine looked over to where his son was pointing with a smile on his face coming down the road was his husband Kurt one of his hands was holding there daughters Elizabeth the other was tucked his 6 month along tummy. It was another girl much to Johnny's disappointment he wanted a brother to play with Elizabeth was great but she did not like to wrestle or anything.  
Wow you guys got up here fast Kurt said kissing his husband on the cheek once he caught up  
Daddy Daddy Elizabeth said pulling on Blaine's hand.  
Yes Elizabeth Blaine said brushing back her crazy brown curl.  
You can never guess what we sawed on the way here daddy!!  
What did you SEE Blaine asked correcting his daughter.  
It was a huge frog! Papa screamed it was funny  
Hey, Kurt said playfully swatting his laughing husband in my defense the frog jumped by me I was protecting are unborn child from it.  
From a frog Kurt really? What was it going to do eat you and are child?  
Maybe Kurt said crossing his arms and pouting you never know.  
Blaine was reaching a arm over to comfort Kurt when he heard a sigh  
Come on guys if we don't hurry we are going to miss all the fish Johnny stomped his foot rolling his eyes at his amused parents  
He gets that from you Kurt you know that right.  
I have no idea what you are talking about. Ok El and Jon lets go in  
As they slowly go though the gates and to the river that they met at them selves about 20 years to that day. The day that was also there 6 year wedding anniversary. looking over they saw Johnny ran off to go play with a little girl that was there fishing her self all the sudden they where chasing each other laughing and shouting with Elizabeth behind them trying to keep up. Blaine put a arm around his husband putting a hand on his growing stomach on there third child they looked at each other thinking about the similarities of the situations. they where thinking of , thinking of all they went through how they got here thinking of how awful it would of been if things would of changed. If one of there parents didn't let them have that play date and they left going through life not knowing each other, if they wouldn't have decided to date, or if that horrible first date would of been there end. What if things happened different at that hospital. if..... no that wasn't something they wanted to think of. All l they knew looking over at there children, feeling there youngest one kicking around happily and looking around was all was right in the world.  
Thanks Blaine said  
thanks for what Kurt asked looking confused at his husband looking at the sky.  
For giving me this boy.  
Yes, once again all was right with the world.  
The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this and everything made since age wise and everything!! let me know what you think, also I want to do other fics like this one that are based off songs so let me know if there are any songs you want me to write storys too and I will do it!! thanks so much for your support!! you guys are awesome!! I want to give a shout out to DEBORAH+WARREN who was my first comment I ever got on a story and always was so amazing with her comments and always wanted more!! your awesome!!


End file.
